Unsinkable Love
by WolfGurl101
Summary: A boy and a girl from differing social backgrounds meet during the ill-fated maiden voyage of the RMS Titanic. Will their love survive the sinking or is it doomed as the ship's voyage?
1. Prolouge

I don't own Twilight, or Titanic the only the idea from which this story has spawned. All are human and Charlie and Jasper are in this too. Some of the cast I made may not fit well but they were the best that randomly popped in my head. And I didn't want this to be a wolf/vamp story so I tweaked some things.

* * *

**Casting:**

**Rose DeWitt Bukater: Bella Swan**

**Jack Dawson: Jacob Black**

**Fabrizio: Embry Call**

**Tommy Ryan: Quil Ateara**

**Caledon Hockley: Edward Cullen**

**Molly Brown: Alice Cullen**

**Ruth DeWitt Bukater: Rosalie Hale**

**Captain Edward James Smith: Sam Uley**

**Spicer Lovejoy: James Carter**

**Thomas Andrews: Carlisle Cullen**

**Bruce Ismay: Eric Yorkie **

**Master at Arms: Mike Newton**

_**Prologue **_

_** On April 10th the RMS Titanic sets sail for its 1st Voyage in Southampton on the southern coast of England. In the days before the ship began its voyage were spent loading the kitchens with the food, and utensils, along with the plates and silverware the passengers would use. The maids also made the beds and made sure the rooms were clean and stocked. On April 8th the primer which had been applied the day before had dried, so they applied the colors, and or wallpaper except for the third class berths. On April 9th the carpets were cleaned, the tile, and linoleum were polished, the decks waxed as well as the woodwork like the cabinets, dressers, bedside tables, and vanities. The pool was filled, and the gymnasium's equipment was assembled, the dishes, silverware and plates were placed in their cabinets waiting to be used. Once everything was in it's place, Emily who was in charge of housekeeping did a thorough check making sure everything was where it was supposed to be, the same was done by Leah the head of the kitchens. Once the inspections were done Carlisle and Sam agreed that it was seaworthy and ready to go.**_

_** On April 10th there were no available tickets, and the doctors who were giving the health inspections were given multiple combs and a tub of steaming hot water to sterilize the combs that way there was enough combs. Once the water lost the heat they would then throw the combs away, they hoped by then most of the passengers would be on and it wouldn't matter if not then they would have to keep using the water. It looked like it was going to be a beautiful day on the 10th which would make the perfect day for the beginning of the voyage. What two people didn't know was fate had a hand in their lives but wether it was good or bad they would soon find out.**_

* * *

New style not sure who's gonna die but I don't think I'm gonna kill Jake and his friends off. Cuz I hate that it happens in the actual movie so I may not do that. Read and review please.


	2. Chapter 1 A Lucky Hand of Poker

I don't own Twilight, or Titanic only thing I own is this plotline. The first official chapter of a new story. This is my first Twilight fanfic yea a new category for me.

* * *

**Chapter 1: A Lucky Hand of Poker**

It was a beautiful day on the 10th of April, the sun was shining and everyone had gathered around the dock of Southampton to either board or watch the great ocean liner _Titanic_ as the final preparations were made. As the loading crane lifted heavy items such as, cars which were on flat pieces of wood, and crates. Some of the passengers were already boarding, but the third class passengers had to go through a health inspection, so as not to spread the lice. A few of the passengers were talking about how big the Titanic was, one father told his daughter it was a big boat, and she told him it was a ship, he then told her she was right.

A few car horns sounded and the little girl who sat on her father's shoulder turned to where she heard the noise, and saw what appeared to be a parade of cars, but really there were about three cars each with various cases of different sizes and colors. Each car was a different color, and out of the light red car stepped a man in his mid thirties. He had black hair he was also sporting a black mustache. He was wearing a black leisure suit with a matching bowler, he offered his arm to the silhouette that was still in the car. When the hand that took his arm became a person the young woman looked up and she had amazing brown eyes and blonde hair that went to her back and had pulled her sides back and put in a bun. She wore a black skirt that stopped at her ankles and coat with a cream button up shirt with a navy blue tie. She would have been the heartbreaker of Southampton if it weren't for the fact that she was courting the young man next to the black car, he was also wearing a black leisure suit and also had black hair, he was only missing the mustache.

The blonde and her escort walked over to the silver car, the man offered his hand instead of his arm, the young lady who came out of this car looked similar to the blonde except her brown hair was pulled into a messy bun and wore the same dress but where the blonde's was black the brunette's was green, and instead of a navy blue tie she wore a dark green tie.

"Father I don't see what the big fuss is about it's just another ship." ,the blonde said

"Now Rose it's 883 feet long it's probably the biggest ship ever built." Her father said, another young man with bronze hair and emerald eyes came up and took the brunette by waist and said, "It's also the most luxurious one at that."

"You've sailed on it before it even left the dock.", the father joked, while the brunette just laughed humorlessly she really found the statement funny but did not want to giver her escort the pleasure of knowing he made her laugh and she was a little angry at her father.

"Your daughter is too difficult please Charlie. Ah, here comes Emmett hopefully there was no problems with the luggage." He said a little disappointed

"So this is the ship that's supposedly unsinkable." Rosalie commented

"Yes it is, God himself cannot sink this ship supposedly." Charlie said

Emmett approached the group and took Rose's arm and nodded to the other gentleman saying, "Everything checked out we can board now.", the latter turned to the brunette and continued, " Are you ready to board Bella?"

"Yes of course Edward."

The slogan that attracted so many passengers was: _'Come and sail on Titanic the ship of dreams.'_ And it was to everyone else except to Isabella, Rosalie, and Charlie Swan it was like a slave ship bringing them home to America in chains, and rags Bella felt it was mostly just her as Charlie and Rosalie seemed to be doing just fine. Charlie's late wife Renée had passed in the winter of 1910 he kept his job as police chief in the small town of Forks Washington while Rosalie and Bella stayed at home and did a little of the housework, while trying to find a way to help make ends meet. The fact the Bella and Rose were twins and shared a room made it a bit easy on housing but the fact still remained that there were three mouths to feed in the house. Charlie was on the verge of arranging one or both of his daughter's marriages as his job was on the verge of letting him go and there were no known available jobs in Forks that he could do, and he wasn't sure if he had enough time to sell the house before he lost his job, that is until Bella met Edward Masen and Rosalie met Emmett Cullen.

He waited until his daughters were friends with the two young men and they asked permission, he was not as worried as before but he knew relationships didn't always last, because he and Renée would have moments when they would both consider getting a divorce but they always made up and forget about it until they fought about something long enough to consider it again. He wasn't expecting the day Edward came to him and asked not only for Bella's hand but if Charlie and Rosalie would like to join himself and his friend Emmett on a vacation in Europe. Once Charlie was assured that it was not a bribe to get on his good side and that it was so Charlie and Edward could bond a bit as well as to get away from the small town of Forks he agreed. Now they were on their way home to finish planning the wedding, though Bella would rather stay in England then go home.

Meanwhile at a small pub a group of young men were sitting around a table playing a card game. The table seated four people, two of the men were Native Americans, both had long black hair, and brown eyes. One wore light brown pants and a pale colored shirt, with a dark vest and a gray coat, his partner wore dark pants, a pale shirt as well, with a brown coat an ascot, with a navy blue barret on his head. On the table were coins discarded cards and two boarding passes, and a pocket watch the other two gentlemen were not from England by their native tongue, which seemed to be Hispanic.

One appeared to call his partner an idiot and the partner must have said something along the lines of 'be quiet', or 'shut up I know what I'm doing.' The one wearing the barret turned to his friend and whispered, " Jake this is crazy you bet the whole stash.", Jake turned to his friend and replied, "We got nothing worth losing Em, so don't worry.", They continued their game in silence for another minute then Jake said, "Roberto." He passed a card to Jake who gave him a new one, Jake then did the same. Everyone at the table took a deep breath and let it out then Jake said, "Here goes, the moment of truth, two peoples lives are gonna change, Embry" Embry placed his cards down to show he had, "Kothikg."

"Yep Kothikg.",

Jake turned and looked at the guy across from him and said, "Tulio, nada. Roberto?" Roberto placed his cards down and showed that he had, "Crap two pairs, sorry Embry."

"Don't tell me we lost my father-"

"Tell your father that pocket watch is lucky because it won us the tickets for _Titanic_, I got a **FULL HOUSE BOYS**!"

Embry and Jacob were hugging jumping up and down with excitement Tulio then grabbed Jake by the shirt and said something in Spanish aimed a punch at Jacob who braced himself but was surprised to see Tulio redirect his blow to his friend Roberto. Tulio then proceeded to yell at Roberto, probably for losing the game. Jacob and Embry continued laughing and yelling, "Wa'ta goikg ho.", "We're going back to America." that they barley heard the bartender tell them, " No mate, _Titanic_ goes to America in five minutes."

Jacob and Embry then hustled to get their things in the bags run to the motel and grab what they had and ran all the way to the door. Jake teasing say they were riding style now, and being a couple of real swells, while Embry asked if Jake thought home had changed much.

"Don't know guess we'll find out when we get there."

"Yea you're right."

"When am I not?"

"When I find a reason I'll let you know." Jake then just laughed, by the time they got to a door one of the doors were closing, luckily Jake called out, "Wait, wait we're passengers."

"Been through the inspection?"

"Yea of course we're Americans can't you tell?"

"Hurry aboard."

They boarded the ship then ran like lunatics to get to the deck, Jake managed to get Embry by the arms and said, "We're two lucky sons 'o bitches you know that?"

"Yea so you keep telling me, I have yet to prove otherwise."

They reached the main deck and Jake started to wave at the people on the docks, Embry noticed and gave a smirk, "Anyone we know?"

"No but that's beside the point."

"In that case…Goodbye fair England we'd love to stay but we must head home now. Perhaps we shall return one day."

The engines had turned on, the propellers were turning, and the boiler men were stoking the engines. The little tug boats helped pull _Titanic_ a bit, but then separated so _Titanic_ could sail on her own. Jacob and Embry laughed and made their way down to the third class berths, Jacob was mumbling the numbers until he saw their room, "Ah, here we are suite 6D. How you doing I'm Jake and this is Embry.", he turned to the other guy and said, "Jacob Black and Embry Call nice to meet you guys.", while Jacob was talking to their roommates Embry stole the top bunk and Jacob noticed this, "Who says you get top bunk eh?"

"Donde es Roberto?" one of the men asked.

Meanwhile in the first class suites, Edward was looking over things, and one of the stewards told him, "This your private personal decks sir, will you be requiring anything else?"

"No that's all thank you."

"Excuse me."

In the other room Bella and Rosalie were unpacking their suitcases they were going to put their dirty clothes back in the suitcases that way the maids only worried about the beds as they didn't know if there was a laundry department aboard. Bella was unwrapping a wooden figurine that looked like Renée, and some other carvings done by her favorite sculptors. Rosalie couldn't understand why Bella wasn't interested in the fashion world, but understood that it made Bella different than herself so she never talked bad about it, and gave her opinion when it was needed. Edward however didn't understand why she had to have the one figurine near the bed, but now he wasn't going to do, or say anything about it.

"I don't understand what you see in those hunks of wood love."

"They make me feel closer to Uncle Phil my mom's twin brother. He carved the one that looks like her, and gave it to me at her funeral. Besides I think it's amazing that it started out as a hunk of wood but he managed to capture mom's image and beauty on it."

"If you want art why didn't you get some of the painting you liked in Paris?"

"I prefer art like these, where you can see the beauty in every angle not a specific one like paintings."

Edward shrugged his shoulders, and went to overlook the rest on the unpacking. Rosalie just shook her head in frustration, "Why did you say 'yes' if he makes you miserable? Papa will understand he's planning to look for a job in New York once we dock. And Mama would want you to be with someone who makes you happy."

"If there's away for dad to support all three of us without me marrying him I'll tell Edward that I'm not ready to get married but until then I will endure."

"It's your life Bella do something for yourself for once, you might be surprised with what the results."

The girls didn't know that Charlie was on the other side listening in, and he was touched at what Bella had said that he was more determined than ever to get a job so that way Bella didn't have to sacrifice her happiness, so he didn't have to worry about making ends meet. Granted he didn't like Edward to begin with, but to him it seemed like the best option for Bella, but he told her that she didn't have to say yes if she didn't want to. He had thought she wanted to marry Edward when they announced it, but now that he knew different he felt as though he forced her into it.

Bella then began to unpack her books, she had cookbooks, and cuisine articles from Europe which had caught her interest as one of her hobbies was reading book about romance, and cooking. Rosalie's hobbies were sewing, reading books about sewing, or music, and musical instruments, as she loved to play any instrument that Charlie got her. The only one she had yet to play was a piano, but she was waiting for that one. Although Bella, and Rose were twins they were like the same person one minute or be as different as night and day the next. Sometimes it drove Charlie nuts, but he'd somehow gotten used to it over the years.

At Cherbourg a couple boarded known as Allison and Jasper Whitlock, everyone called them Alice and Jasper. Alice was wearing a dark purple dress with a black coat that came to her waist, she had shoulder length black hair that he currently had in a bun. She also wore a small forest green hat. Her husband wore a black leisure suit with no hat, he never wore hats as they gave him hat hair which he found unpleasant.

"Well you kept us waiting long enough, take those to our rooms if that's not too hard for you." Alice said obviously mad at the delay

"Now Darlin' don't worry about it we still got on board." Jasper said attempting to calm her. It worked and anyone else in their position would have been mad too, but the Whitlocks understood since this was the maiden voyage that there was a possibility that mistakes or lost luggage could happen. The employees understood why they were mad and made sure not to repeat it again.

Jasper had struck gold out west somewhere and they were what Edward called 'New Money'. Rosalie and Bella however thought that Alice was nice and wanted to get to know her. By the next afternoon they were steaming west off the coast of Ireland, with nothing ahead of them but ocean. Sam looked to Seth and said, "Let's take her sea Seth and stretch out her legs."

"Yes Sir." Seth replied, and he went to the bridge and told the rest of the men in the bridge, "All ahead full Colin."

"Yes Seth." Collin replied, both he and Seth went to the docking telegraph and sent the message along to the men down in the engine room who passed the message along, and the men in the boiler room stoked the fires. Seth went back to where Sam was and told him, "21 Knots sir."

Jacob and Embry were exploring the main deck, when Jake said he wanted to go to the bow and check it out. Embry followed him because he wanted to see the view from the bow too. They watched the water for a minute but then became entranced as view was amazing.

"Hey Em come look at this quick.", Embry had just enough time to look over to where Jake was pointing to see a dolphin jump. Embry then saw another one coming near, "Jake over here.", Jake saw them jumping and was inspired, but he didn't have any wood so he'd have to draw it first. One of the stewards brought Sam his coffee as he didn't like tea. Emily Joined him on the bridge for coffee and tea, she liked herbal tea which helped to ease her seasickness.

Jake was a woodcarver mostly, he would carve either little figurines, or silhouettes and was paid for it He loved his skill but if no one wanted a carving done then he sold some sketches instead. He was great at drawing but only sold his drawings if there was no carving jobs to do. Embry started tagging along once Jake made plans to leave home, their parents weren't too happy about, but Jacob's dad understood why he was leaving. Embry helped Jacob out by being an assistant, and helped to keep him organized so that he didn't overwork himself.

"Hey I see the Statue of Liberty already." Embry said at passing

"Really." Jake said playing along

"Yea it's very small of course."

"Well of course it is."

"I have excellent eye sight don't I Jake?" Embry asked Jacob nodded his head and climbed on the railing as though he were going to jump off and yelled, "I'M THE KING OF THE WORLD!"

Jacob and Embry just stood there watching the clouds and the sea whooping and hollering, and laughing. Jacob then spread his arms out, and it felt as though he were flying, and he loved the feeling. It was like he was his own man, and didn't have to worry about making any money or had no problems at all. Embry then said he was hungry and that they should find something to eat and then just sit for awhile on the deck, Jacob thought it was a good idea and they went to the third class dining room and grabbed a small bite to eat.

Meanwhile Bella, Rosalie, Charlie, Edward, Alice, and Jasper were having lunch in the Persian Cafe. Charlie sat at one end on the table Rose to his left, followed by Emmett, with Bella followed by Edward on his right. They were surprised to see Captain Uley, and Mr. and Mrs. Cullen and Mr. Yorkie ask to join them for lunch. Everyone was making conversation with one another, Rosalie and Bella were making friends with Alice who they found out owned a beauty salon in Seattle, she also owned a small chain of dress stores in the area as well. The girls made plans to have lunch and do some shopping once they were all home or in New York. Emmett was talking with Jasper, Carlisle, Eric, Sam, and Charlie. Who each found out that Carlisle was planning to go to medical school to be a doctor, Eric was on his way home and writing the maiden voyage of _Titanic_ to keep himself busy. Charlie was planning to look for work in New York and Both Carlisle and Eric were willing to write letters of recommendation if he wanted, which he greatly accepted. Sam was planning to leave the White Star Line for awhile so that he could marry Emily his fiancée and start a family after that he wasn't sure if or when he'd come back. Emmett was planning a hunting trip once he got back to Forks. Then they started talking about the ship itself.

"She's the largest moving object built by man in all of history, and Carlisle's family business built her from the keel plates up." Eric bragged

"Well we may have been the muscle behind building it, but the brains behind this was Eric. He envisioned a vessel so large in scale and luxurious as well that the supremacy would never be matched. Now here she is willed into the reality as are we." Carlisle explained.

While he was explaining Bella had reached into her small purse and brought out a small tin can, and pulled out a small orange ball that had indents of her fingers from earlier uses. She rotated it from one hand to the other squeezing it every time she went to pass it. Charlie noticed this and figured that her anxiety was back which was odd, because it only happened when she was extremely nervous about something. He managed to catch her off guard while she was looking and grabbed on of her hands when they made eye contact and his eyes told hers that everything would work out. When it came time to order everyone ordered a dish they thought sounded good or they thought looked good on the menu, but when it came to Bella and Edward he told them, " We'll both have the lamb well with little red wine sauce. You like that right love."

"No I'm allergic to lamb, house salad with Caesar dressing if you have it if not then Italian dressing please.", Alice just gave Edward a look of disgust and shook her head. Edward gave her a look that clearly said, 'Mind your own business' Alice then voiced a question that was on her mind, "Who thought of the name _Titanic_ was it you Eric?"

"Yes I wanted the name to convey her size, as well as stability, luxury, and above all strength."

"Do you know of Dr. Crowley, his particular preoccupation with size might be of interest to you.", Charlie tried not to laugh as did Emmett, Carlisle and Jasper but only Emmett failed at hiding his laughter. Rosalie Alice, and Esme smiled and giggled, while Edward showed only an irritated look and said in a harsh whisper, "What's the matter with you have you lost your senses?"

She then turned to Edward and said with a bit of anger in her tone, " For future reference I'm allergic to lamb and a lot of other meat, also I will not be spoken for.", she returned the bit of clay back into the tin, and excused herself and went outside for a bit of fresh air.

"She's very spunky, Edward I'd hope you can handle it.", Alice said jokingly

"Well I'll have to start minding what she reads now won't I Mrs. Whitlock?", Edward replied rather rudely.

"Crowley, who's he a passenger, I don't get it.", Charlie wanted to say something but thought better of it, he really wanted to let Edward have it, but for now he waited until the moment was right. When Bella stepped outside the wheels of fate started turning, now whether it was ill fated or not only time would tell.

* * *

A bit of warning I'm not following the movie exactly, what I'm trying to do is take my own twist but stay true to the plotline. I also have changed the colors on some of the dresses to fit the complection of the girls better. I added some dresses that I thought would fit Rosalie's style, just because they're twins doesn't mean that they have to dress alike _**all**_ the time. So I'm giving them some similarities but some differences to and hopefully that's what's shown if not then a little bit of help would be a lot of help. Please read and review.

**AN:**

Kothikg means nothing

Wa'ta goikg ho means We're going home


	3. Chapter 2 At First Glance

I don't own Twilight, or Titanic the only the idea. I do however own one hamster, named Jacey, _(I call him my little moon boy because his name means moon)_ and one kindle.

* * *

**Chapter 2: At First Glance**

Jake was doing some sketches of the passengers walking by or talking while Embry people watched. Embry started a conversation with a young man that looked like him and Jake, and Jacob was caught up in his sketches, it was like he was in his own little world when he started drawing or carving that Embry thought it best and he didn't want to break the mojo or pull Jake from his work, and have Jacob mad at him again for ruining what could have been a good carving. The last time Jake was interrupted it would have been a pretty penny had the job been finished, and Embry did not like the cold shoulder, or the silent treatment that lasted about a week. So he decided it was time to make another friend so he had someone to talk to whenever Jacob was working.

"This ship is very nice eh?"

"Yea it's an Irish ship."

"Really? I thought it was an English ship."

"No, it was built in Ireland. 15,000 Irish man built this ship it's solid as a rock because of big Irish hands.", as a dog walker passed the young man noticed and gave them a small scowl and said, "Oh, now that's typical, first class dogs come down here to take a shit."

"Ah, it let's us know where we rank in the scheme of things." Jacob said turning to face the man and joined in the conversation, Embry figured he was either done with his sketching, or for the moment lost his mojo.

"Like we could forget? I'm Quil Ateara." He replied and reached out his hand to shake their hands.

"Jacob Black."

"Embry Call."

Quil said his hellos when they introduced themselves, and couldn't help but notice Jake's drawings, "Do you make any money with your drawings."

"Yea a little here in there but I mostly sell wood carvings."

Jake couldn't help but look past Quil, and to the beauty coming out from the deck above. He was entranced by her, she had dark brown hair which was pulled up into a bun, and the sun hit at just the right angle so there were bits of red in it. Her dress fit her in just the right places he thought. It was a light blue, with white lace over the dress, the sleeves of the dress were also made of lace, but they were a darker blue then the dress.

"Ah forget it Jake, you have a better shot of angels flying out of your ass then getting in with the likes of her.", but Jacob couldn't hear him, and continued to stare at the beautiful woman in front of him.

Bella escaped the Persian cafe for the fresh air she wanted. She couldn't help but wonder if it was too late to cancel the wedding, after all they were heading back to Forks to actually plan the wedding and everything, and she really couldn't stand him. He was rude to her sister and Emmett, sucked up to her father, and spoke for her, he also treated her like a trophy wife and had his bodyguard James Carter follow her when she was gone longer then 30 minutes and it annoyed her that he didn't trust her. She soon got the feeling she was being watched, so she turned her head in the direction the feeling was coming from, and saw a pair of brown eyes staring back at hers. She quickly looked away but the feeling did not pass, so she looked back and was entranced slightly by them.

Embry waved his hand in front of Jacob's face, but his gaze did not falter. He saw a man come over to her and grab her arm, he thought he heard the man say, "What the hell were you trying to pull back there with your attitude? Apologize to Mr. Yorkie."

The woman gave him a look of disgust and walked back in. Jake felt bad for as it looked like he was nothing but a controlling, power-hungry douche bag. As he was 3rd class and she appeared to be 1st class he couldn't talk to her and find out what was wrong, he could tell something wasn't right between the couple. He, Quil, and Embry finished their conversation before they went to the 3rd class smoke room. Quil, and Embry didn't smoke or drink, they were only going there to socialize with some of the other passengers. Jacob on the other hand was going to sit and stargaze before going to bed. Bella and Rosalie were getting dressed for dinner, Bella didn't understand why they had to change clothes but she didn't ask, because she knew the answer, 'It's the way things are done.' She helped Rosalie do her hair up in a bun, she pulled all but the sides up she braided Rose's left side and wrapped it around the bun, while the right side she twisted it and wrapped it around the bun as well.

Bella loved Rose's dress it stopped at her ankles, and she wasn't afraid she would trip in it. From the waist down it was a sea blue, with a silver bead netting over it that also stopped at her ankles, the beading was arranged in a simple pattern. The bust of the dress was a scooped neck with tank top like sleeves which were peach in color. There were two strips of netting that were also sea blue that went to her ankles as well. Bella's dress was red and stopped just above her feet, and had a double layer of black netting with black beading,. The beading was arranged in circles that went along the edge of the inner layer, while the outer layer had beading that were arranged in columns but the beads were small that it looked fashionable with out any bit of tackiness. The outer layer had an arch in it so that you could see the inner layer better, and the bustline had a floral leaflike embroidery with the netting over the sleeves.

As the Swan and Masen parties made their way to the dining room Bella felt as though she was overwhelmed. Edward only paid attention to Charlie, like he was still trying to get something more from him, and Bella did not like it. She added it on her list of things she didn't like about Edward, which was noticeably longer than the list of things she did like about him if they were written down on paper that is. When they started to eat Bella started to feel light-headed, so she excused herself for some fresh again. She made sure to tell everyone she was fine, and just needed some fresh air. As she reached the deck she got the feeling she was being watched, but when she turned around there was no one behind her. At first she thought it was James but she would have heard him give something away so that way she knew it was him. Not recognizing the footsteps she took off running for the bow thinking he'd give up the chase, but she was not so lucky. During the chase she somehow managed to not trip.

Jake was laying on one of the benches near the bow just staring up at the stars when he heard the sound of a woman breathing heavily as though she was in panic, and a man breathing silently as though he was trying not to be seen. Jacob though was well educated in using his other senses well so he was always on his guard, because you never know when someone's going to sneak up on you. When they got louder he quickly moved from where he was laying and followed them to what appeared to be the bow. Once he was within listening range he made sure not to move until he was sure the woman needed help.

"You know you really only made too easy for me. The bow is the last place anyone would expect this type of thing to happen." He said lustfully and slowly made his way to her, and she took the same amount of steps back.

"You forgot one little thing." She replied still edging herself away from him.

"Oh and what exactly is that?"

"I will be missed not only that but my father is chief of police and my fiancée has powerful friends."

"How powerful are we talking?"

"Mess with me and you'll find out." She said in a tone that said 'I dare you to.' Jacob wanted to make his move now, as it seemed she was losing the fight. He chose to move a bit closer but made sure not to be seen or heard. It was then he noticed how close to the bow she was to the bow rail, if she got any closer she could fall overboard. He decided to move now hopefully giving her time to get away.

"If I were you I'd leave her alone." Jacob said drawing attention to himself and away from her.

"Well you're not me are you?" the man sneered.

"Yea and I'm glad I'm not. I could be a little rusty on the rituals of courtship, but this isn't one of them. She's spoken for which means NO!" Jacob yelled the last word and took one swing which connected with the man's jaw, the latter then threw a punch the former luckily dodged. They continued to fight one another Jake trying to keep the creep off Bella and the creep trying to win and collect his prize. Never before had Bella seen a complete stranger do something like this for her, not even Edward who would pay off the threat and silence them. She was truly touched that he was doing this for her, only now did her clutsy genes kick in and she tripped over her own skirt as she tried to get away from the fight, but her luck just kept getting worse. She somehow managed to slip through the gaps of the bars. She grabbed a hold of the bars and kept a tight hold on them while she watched Jacob finish his fight.

Jacob and the man were edging closer to the railing, Jake's back facing the railing the man facing Jacob was close enough he could connect with a good punch. The man managed to aim a good swing towards Jacob who dodged it causing the former to lose his balance and fall forwards over the railing. Jake went to grab the man's arm, just because he didn't like the man for assaulting a young lady doesn't mean he should die because of it, but he did not reach him in time. Bella had managed to pull herself into a standing position on the railing. Jacob turned to face she and said, "You're safe now. Come on back over the railing."

"I can't, if I let go of the railing I'll fall."

"Just give me your hand I'll pull you back over."

"NO! Don't do that."

"Why not? I'm strong enough."

"I'll manage to fall somehow."

"No you won't."

"What do you mean by 'No you won't' don't presume to tell me what I will or will not do. You don't know me, so don't speak for me! I get enough of that to make me sick."

"What I meant was you would have done it already if you're as clumsy as you say you are. I truly meant no offense."

"Just leave me alone please."

"I can't I'm involved now. If you end up falling I'm gonna have to jump in there after you.", he said as he took off his jacket and proceeded to take off his boots.

"Don't be an idiot, you could be killed."

"I'm a good swimmer."

"The fall itself could kill you."

"Nah I don't think so, it would hurt, I'm not saying it wouldn't. I'm more worried about that water being so cold." They kept making eye contact, Jacob watched to see if her resolve wavered but all he saw was determination, and he took his left boot off.

"How cold?", she asked in passing.

"Freezing, maybe a couple degrees over." He said as he took is right boot off, he looked at her and continued, "Have you ever been to La Push?"

"Once in a while maybe why?"

"Well there's some pretty cold winters there you know. I grew up on the Quileute reservation there, I remember one time my father and I went cliff diving, and-" he paused to check her expression, "You know what cliff diving is right?"

"I have the general idea."

"Yea it's scary as hell but a total rush, anyway when I jumped I landed in the water a bit too hard, and I'm telling you water that cold, like right down there , it hits you like a thousand knives stabbing you all over your body. You can't breathe, you can't think, at least not about anything, but the pain. Which is why I'm really not looking forward to jumping in there after you. Oh well it's not the first time I've my choice taken away from me before." He said

"What are you waiting for?"

"You to let me off the hook, and come on back over the railing."

"OK."

Jacob relaxed visibly and placed one hand around her waist and waited for her to wrap her arms around his neck and only when she did, did he place other hand on her waist and lifted her up until her knees rested on the railing.

"I'm Jacob Black."

"Isabella Marie Swan. Everyone calls me Bella but my dad sometimes calls me Bells."

"I love it, Bella means beautiful, just like you." He finished his sentence in a whisper.

"Really?", she asked only her dad and sister ever called her beautiful, pretty, or something along those lines. Not even Edward called her beautiful, he called her perfect, which she didn't like.

"Yes you're beautiful and your nickname suits you."

He then placed one arm under her knees and carried her away from the railing and towards the bench he had previously occupied. He however had a bout of clumsiness and lost his balance, he did manage to turn so that he landed on bottom and Bella on top. They blushed at first and Bella instantly got off much to Jacob's disappointment but he knew she was engaged so he had to say no to what he wanted. Bella on the other hand was leaning more to ending her engagement with Edward, but she was going to think over on wether she should and maybe talk to Rose. Jacob insisted on escorting her back to her that way she wouldn't get assaulted again. When they reached her room she leaned in and gave him a peck on the cheek and said, "Thank you."

"No problem."

Just then the door opened and a fist flew at Jacob and a voice, "Don't touch her again filthy mongrel or there will be consequences."

"Edward, you just assaulted the man who saved my life I think you owe him not only an apology but a thank you as well."

"My apologies love, thank you for saving my fiancée, I don't want to think what would have happened if you had not been there."

"Trust me it wasn't for your benefit, and he won't be bothering anyone else, he fell overboard."

"He's telling the truth, Edward he fought a man who tried something but Mr. Black tried to catch him but was too late."

"I see, Mr. Carter give young Mr. Black here a 50.", James nodded his head once and did as he was told.

"My life is worth 50 dollars to you I'm so loved Edward."

"AND, see that he is an honored guest for dinner tomorrow night.", he stated irritably and left, Bella saw Jacob turn to leave but she had to stop him and see him again. Acting on instinct she made sure no one was looking and said, "Jake wait.", he stopped and turned to face her.

"Meet me at the compass platform tomorrow. We can talk more then."

"OK, around 10?"

"Yes, Rose will be at tea with Alice and a some other first class women, My dad and Edward should be at the Turkish Baths, doing who knows what so I'll be able to 'go for a leisurely stroll' around then."

"Alright see you then." Jake had to fight the urge to kiss her and instead bid her goodnight and she returned it and thanked him once again. On his way back he couldn't stop thinking about how quick Edward was to assume that they were doing something, that they weren't so he came to a conclusion that he would help her see that there was a better choice for her. He wasn't going to force her to change her mind because he noticed it in her eyes, he was only going to help her make the choice that was right for her. He made his way back to his room and made sure to hide the money until he could put it in his wallet. When he got to his room he changed into his pajamas and went to sleep. On the way to breakfast the next morning he told Embry and Quil about the 50 dollars, and summed up what happened.

"Jake my man you have the craziest little randevous when you're by yourself." Embry commented

"It's not like I make it a habit Em these things just happen to me." He said

" So the rich white man gave you 50 bucks eh?" Quil teased

"Yea and I know what I'm gonna do with it."

"What's that Jake, you know your dad wants you home."

"Yea I know but I need to finish up some loose ends before I can do that, and besides he's got the girls to help him."

"Wait what's this I hear Jake here's a runaway?" Quil joked that pushed a button on Jake only Embry had seen once before.

"NO! I'm not, I didn't runaway, understand that. I don't usually talk about but I'll tell you only so you don't bring it up or make fun of it."

"OK man I didn't know it was a sore subject, sorry."

"It's ok, what happened was,"

_-Back to Bella after Jake left-_

Bella went back in the suite and listened to Charlie scold her about paying attention to where she was going and to make sure she had a defensive weapon. She explained that she was but didn't so she panicked and just ran thinking he'd leave her alone. Rosalie jumped in saying Bella had a rough night and needed to get some sleep, they went to the bedroom they shared and changed into their nightgowns. Bella brushed her hair and braided it like she did every night Rosalie put her hair into two braids and went to sleep, Bella on the other hand listened to her music box while she washed her face of sweat, tears and makeup. She heard the door open and saw Edward close the door and hug her from behind.

"I know your feeling sad, and I don't pretend to know why. I have something I want you to have, I was going to give it to you at the party next week, but I thought it would be better to give it to you tonight instead. Close your eyes." , she did as he asked and was surprised to feel something cool and metallic around her neck. When she opened her eyes she saw he put a necklace on her, it was a blue garnet, set in a gold base that came over one edge, and the crease at the top. It was on a gold chain and it hung just above the cleavage area.

"Oh my goodness."

"Let this remind you of how much I care for you."

"Is it a diamond?"

"No it's crystal my father bought it for my mother, he called it; _Adela Corazon_ it means _noble heart._ He told me that it was about 56 karats, and that he bought on their one year anniversary because he loved her and knew she had been eyeing it."

"Isn't it a bit much to give your fiancée? If you ask me it's something you give your wife who loves to be doted on not a fiancée who hates being doted on."

"Bella, there's nothing I couldn't give you, and there's nothing I would deny you. But don't deny me, just open your heart to me Bella. Goodnight love."

With that said she went to bed but kept thinking about what he said and figured she would at least talk to Jacob and see what he would advise, it wasn't that she didn't trust Rosalie or her father, but an outsider's opinion would be less biased. After breakfast she had tea with Rosalie before she went to gossip with the other women. Rose wanted her to tag along but Bella told her that she was going to take a walk around the deck for a while.

"I've been thinking about the engagement and possibly ending it. Especially after the way he treated my rescuer. All I did was give him a peck on the cheek and Edward treated it as though he caught me having an affair."

"Good for you Bella, oh Alice was thinking about offering me a job as one of her models and if you want I could put in a word for you so you and I could be doing something while Papa looks for a job."

"For now don't do anything I'm only thinking about it, when I decide I'll let you know."

"OK, and for the record, mom would be proud of what you're doing even if she didn't like why you were sticking to it."

"Thanks Rose. You'd better go before you're late.", and Rosalie left to meet up with her friends.

* * *

YAY, chapter two is done! Had a hard time with the bow scene, because I wasn't going to have her try to kill herself. I don't see Bella as that type of person, because she has Charlie and her family to think about. Hope I did a good job of keeping in the elements of both Twilight and Titanic. I know I cut Jake off but I have yet to come up with why Jake left La Push, and why he's coming home. Please read and review.


	4. Chapter 3 Getting to Know You

Chapter 3, oh chapter 3 what will you show us. Read and find out. I own nothing other than the idea. I think you will like how I made Jacob leave, if you don't then oh well I couldn't think of any other way.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Getting to Know You**

At eight 'O clock Jacob made a quick sketch of his dad, Rachel, Rebecca and himself, and put it in a hidden pocket his sketch folder. He was standing behind Billy his dad who was confined to a wheelchair because of polio. Luckily though Rachel was going to school to become a nurse, and Rebecca was working part-time at a diner so she could help take care of Billy while Rachel was in school. Over the last three years he had been drawing the family he remembered, and was surprised every time he drew them outside the house on the porch as though he never left. He talked with Quil and Embry telling them about his dinner invite and that he wouldn't be eating with them but that he'd join them for the party afterwards. That was the one thing he loved about traveling third class, they always had music, dancing, and drinking for those that could. When he noticed the time so he left to meet up with Bella, it was around nine and he left when he did so that he knew he would make it on time.

"Taka what yoi cak." Embry started

"Gica kothikg back." Jacob finished

Shortly after Rosalie left Bella set out to get ready to meet Jacob, she found the perfect dress and make-up. Which surprised her as she knew she shouldn't be concerned but for some reason she couldn't help but feel excited about seeing him. She settled on her second favorite dress which was a yellow dress with white sleeves, it was simple but beautiful. She pulled her hair back into a simple bun, and applied neutral colored make-up but light red lipstick, to give her lips some color. She then made her way to the deck for a short walk before heading over to meet Jacob. While she walked she did some thinking, about her engagement, about Edward, how she felt about him, and whether or not she cared about him enough to marry him.

"You seem to be doing a lot of thinking." A husky voice asked her

"Oh, Jacob you startled me." She replied teasing him

"Sorry didn't mean to. So shall we?"

"Yes, I wanted to thank you again for what you did last night. It was the first time I ever saw a complete stranger do something like that for me."

"You're welcome, I would do it again every time too."

They talked and Jacob told her more about La Push, and the reservation. She told him about Forks, and her daily routine, and what her father did, and what it was like living with a twin sister. He laughed at the annoying moment, because he found them funny. He wanted to ask her about her fiancée but decided he would wait a few minutes, he told her about his family and she was touched.

" My dad has polio, and is in a wheelchair because of it. One of my sisters is going to school to be a nurse, so she can help take care of our dad better. While Rachel's in school Rebecca takes care of dad then they switch Rebecca going to work when Rachel gets out of school for the day. I did odd jobs here and there to bring in some money for Rachel's schooling, and the bills while Rebecca paid for the groceries, and the odds and ends that I couldn't. It's hard on dad seeing what's going on and have no control over it. He's all but upset because of it, and no matter what we tell him that it wasn't his fault. He knows this but it doesn't change his mind."

"Why did you leave if things were that bad?"

"I would make wooden carvings, drawing, fix a car now and then, but work in La Push was scarce so I left to find work and every time I get paid I send most of it to the girls, that way I'm keeping up my end, and tell them where I plan to be next but it's not the same. With the money your fiancée gave me I plan to send most of it to them and keep enough for travel fare to my next destination, which hopefully will get me home."

"Is there any way I can help?"

"I'll let you know."

"OK"

"So tell me about your fiancée."

"Well, it's a long story. It was two years ago when we met, I was at the supermarket picking up some things when I bumped into him. I first thought he was handsome, and nice because he helped me with my shopping and walked me to my car. He asked me to lunch a few weeks later, then after what seemed like days but was only 4 months I was courting him. He asked my dad who must have said yes, because I was courting him a few days later. Don't get me wrong it wasn't the fact I was courting, in all honesty I felt like I wasn't good enough to court him. But the way he asked me to court him was not my idea of romantic, or the way I preferred."

"Really, how would you want to be asked?" he asked her intrigued

"We'd take a walk by the cliffs at sunset, and he'd ask, 'would you do me the honor of letting me court you.'"

"It starts out sounding like a marriage proposal.", he said with a chuckle

"I wouldn't mind a proposal similarly set but the beach not the cliffs.", she commented

"OK back to the original topic, how did he ask you?"

"He sounded like he was informing me that we had been. He came to take me to dinner, I wore a green dress with black lace over it and yellow lace around the edge, and we went to Port Angeles, where the **BEST** restaurants are, he picked one called _The Lodge_. At the time I didn't care where we went as long as I was with him, but now that I think about it he was showing me off to all his political friends.

"Why?"

"I'm one of the sheriff's daughters to the public it would look good or something I don't know. Anyway he said, 'Your father has given me permission to court you.' Then last year on my birthday he asked me to marry him."

"Complete with the sunset and beach right."

"No actually it was the same restaurant, window seat no sunset and it was raining. He didn't even get down on one knee, it was from across the table and he opened the box, faced it to and said, 'Marry Me', it was more of a statement. We were on a tour of Europe, for vacation, and my dad is looking for work the police department are considering letting him go that's one of the reasons I'm marrying Edward. Only now I'm thinking I was being to hasty everything's moving to fast and I can't do anything to slow it down.", she said exasperated showing Jacob her left hand on her ring finger was a white gold band with three small diamonds near the ring of diamonds set in white gold with a milky pearl like diamond in the center.

"Think it has enough diamonds?" he asked partially teasing partially being sarcastic

"'_Only the best for my fiancée. Don't forget that, you'll always have the best and never want for anything.'_, He says. But that's just it I want to work for things, have them earned. And whenever I'm near him or spend time with him I feel like he's turning me into the person I never want to be."

"Do you love him?"

"What did you say?", she asked

"Do you love him?"

"And why are you asking me this? It's very rude." She replied getting irritated

"I'm only asking a simple question, Do you love this guy or not."

"This is an inappropriate conversational topic.", she said getting more irritated the more he pushed.

"You haven't answered my question.", he said smiling at her reactions

"You're insane we don't know each other and you have no right to ask me that question. You are rude, and irritating, I'm leaving now, Jacob, Mr. Black, I asked to see you to give you a proper thank you I did and-", she said starting out nervous but gaining ground as she went on to finish but he interrupted her

"Insulted me.", he said with a big smile

"You brought it on yourself."

"Is that so?" he asked with a smirk

"Obviously so."

"You said you were leaving." He said with a smile

"I am." She said returning the smile she turned to leave but he stopped her by grabbing her hand, when she felt his hand on her she noticed something that she didn't last night. She felt a tingle go up her arm and down her spine. He felt it as well and immediately let go afraid he would push the boundaries of her engagement status. They thought nothing of it for the time being and continued their walk, she then noticed the folder he was carrying.

"What's that you got there?", she asked while snatching it out of his hands.

"Oh just some papers.", he said nervously and tried to get it back but failed

"Oh nothing huh, then what with these pictures, did you buy them?"

"No actually I drew them."

"What your some kind of artist or something?"

"Or something, I do wood carvings mostly but if I don't have any wood then I sell the drawings so either way I make money."

"Wow these are incredible. Jake this is amazing."

"Yea well they didn't like too much in Italy, Spain, or France."

"You get around for a, nevermind."

"No it's fine I'm poor I admit it."

She was flipping through the sketches and was amazed until she saw a picture of a naked woman.

"Well, well, well what have we here?"

"UH, um, uh."

"Drawn from life I presume?"

"The perks of Paris many ladies love to take their clothes off" he said bashfully while she hid the drawings, when she found a face that had been in many others she said, " She was a favorite of yours, because you drew her multiple times."

"She had beautiful hands take a look."

"It seems as though you fell in love with her."

"Oh no, no, no, no just the hands. She was a prostitute."

"OH!" she said dropping the subject

"But she had a great sense of humor."

"This woman here would sit and wait for her long lost love to return to her. See how her clothes are worn? They used to call her Madam Biju."

"You have a gift Jake you _see_ people.", she said emphasizing the see

"I see you.", he replied

"And?" she asked

"You would say 'no'" he said meaning that she would have declined the proposal if she wanted to. That being said she now knew she was one step closer to reaching her decision which at the moment was turning him down, but she had to be sure her father was alright with it plus she knew he knew what Edward was really up to.

_-Meanwhile At Tea-_

Rosalie was enjoying her afternoon tea with her friends Jessica Stanley a popular movie actress, and Angela a world renowned photographer. Rosalie was discussing her plans in New York, while Jessica was making plan to return to Hollywood to continue her career as she was taking time off to reinvent herself. Angela was touring the world taking pictures of nature to sell to museums or to find a new muse as she felt she was losing her touch and wanted a better grip. Alice saw them talking and approached them to join in, Jessica relished in the fact that a major designer wanted to join them. Angela and Rosalie were just as excited but they could see that Jessica wanted all the attention to herself so that she could get Alice to work for her.

" Oh Alice did you and Jasper find your rooms to your liking?" Rosalie asked changing the topic away from Jessica for a little bit

" Yes we did thank you for asking, I was afraid that our clothes wouldn't have enough room but we managed.", she replied

" That's good what are you going to wear tonight?"

" I don't know I guess one of my newest additions I made. I never try to plan too far ahead, the future isn't set it stone."

" You have a point there. Why don't we go for a stroll on the deck?", as they left Eric was having tea with Sam about the last four boilers.

" I see you haven't lit them yet.", Eric said a bit confused

"I see no reason why they should we're doing great time with the speed we're at now.", Sam replied

" That's great and all but the size has been conveyed enough, now I want the speed to do that, give the papers something new to print. Headlines are a key selling point here Sam."

" I would rather not push the engines just yet because they're not properly run in."

" All I'm saying is that you could retire with a bang if you were to make it into New York on Tuesday instead, give everyone a surprise."

_~Jacob and Bella~_

"When I left that I went to Olympia and did some tree cutting there, then to Bellingham and did some carvings for $.20 a carving and portraits for $.10 a piece."

" I wish I could do that Jake. Just pick up and head out into the horizon whenever I wanted to. Say we'll go there to the cliffs even if we just talk about it."

"Nah we'll do it, go to the Riverside Restaurant, and drink the beer til we're drunk, and go cliff diving, but for that we'll have to be sober we'll even go fishing and you can gut them before I cook 'em."

"Oh you mean take the knife and slit its belly?"

" Yea without throwing up and passing out like a wimp."

" You'll help me with first one won't you Jake?"

" Yea if you'd like."

" Teach me slice animals like a man."

" And to hold your liquor like a man."

" And…Spit like a man." She said coming up with the first thing that she could think of

"They didn't teach you that stuff in finishing school."

"Are you kidding that would have been a scandle."

"Well then let's educate you. Come on let's do it. Come on what's it gonna hurt?"

"No."

"It'll be fun."

"No Jake."

"It could be useful in the future."

"Wait Jake."

"You never know."

"Jake I couldn't do it Jake."

"Watch.", he then proceeded to blow a loughy

"Gross."

"You're up."

Feeling the pressure of propriety and the need to do what Jacob was asking she did the lady spit.

"Pathetic."

"Really?"

"Yeah you gotta really hock it up, use leverage, back arch your neck, and ftho." Both were unaware that Rosalie, Alice, Jessica, and Angela were approaching

"HFTHO."

"Better you need to work on her let me show you again." As he tried to spit again Bella stopped him just in time before he could even start.

"Jake this is my sister Rosalie, Rose may I introduce Jacob Black, he'll be joining us for dinner tonight."

"Charmed."

"The pleasure is all mine Miss Swan.", he said politely bringing her hand up to kiss it. Bella quickly explained that what happened the night before.

"Well Jacob you sound like a good man to have around." Alice commented and the dinner bell sounded which was more like a cavalry charge.

"Why must they insist on using that stupid alarm it get annoying." Jessica complained.

"Rose shall we change for dinner?" Bella asked

"Yes let's." Rosalie said, once they left Alice was still standing next to Jacob

"Jake, JAKE.", that got his attention, "Do have any idea what you're doing."

"What do mean by that?"

"You're about to enter the lion's den, what do plan to wear?"

"UH,"

"Come on I think my husband has a suit you can borrow."

With that said she took him to her suite and let Jasper dress him and give him a quick rundown of the tableware, while she gave him a quick hair cut. He didn't like it but she had said he would look sophisticated, Jasper had given him a look that said 'trust her and you'll be fine'. On their way to the dining room he showed Jake how to take a lady's arm and where to place the empty one. He was a little nervous but remembered who he was trying to impress and calmed a bit.

"You'll do fine, just take a deep breath and remember you can do this." Jasper advised

"You shine up like a new penny Jake, and the hair looks fine, you can always grow it back out if you don't like it."

"It's not that I don't like it you two did a great job with me I'm just not used to the hair once I get used to it I'll either decide to let it out because I don't like it or I prefer myself with my hair the way it was."

They were in the reception hall waiting for Charlie and the others to show and once they did it surprised Jacob to see Rosalie and Emmett together, and Charlie and Edward carrying on a conversation, Bella was off on her own like a third wheel to her own fiancée. He thought Rosalie's dress was beautiful the bust was a royal blue with white overskirt, with black beading. Her blond hair was pulled into a braid then twisted into a bun, Bella was following behind them in a pink dress that was floor length, and had a small train, with black net beading over the dress and ended mid leg she also wore white gloves that went to her elbows. Her hair was to him intricate, but really she just twisted her sides and rolled into a bun. Only two strands fell to frame her face in ringlets, he stared in awe once again as the lady before him approached. When the met at the end of the stairs, he took her hand and kissed it.

"I saw that in a Nickelodeon once and I've wanted to do it for a long time.", he said and she laughed. He offered his arm which she accepted, they made their way to Charlie and Edward, "Edward surely you remember Mr. Black."

"Jacob? It's amazing, you could almost pass for a gentleman."

"Almost."

"It's nice to meet you Jacob my name's Charlie, I'm Bella's father."

"Nice to meet you sir."

* * *

**AN:**

Taka what yoi cak, Take what you can

Gica kothikg back, Give nothing back

Read and Review please. They keep me rolling on. Also the Quileute words in the story are from the Quileute font I have on my word processor and are a rough translation, as the actual words wouldn't show up.


End file.
